


Dirty Dancing

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru watches Die and Toshiya on the dance floor until he can't stand it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinen_no](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seinen_no), [cim26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cim26).



> Requested off >jrock_ffrequest, written for **cim26** (and **seinen_no** ).  
> Prompt: Dressing up of some sort, be it role-play or one of them wearing a sexy outfit / shirt / tight leather pants, whatever you want. A vibrator, and a rim scene. Please and thanks! :) Nothing hardcore like asphyxia or bloodplay, please D:  
> Also for y!weekly prompt 048: Rimming (Due Jan 20)  
> Kaoru POV  
> Beta Readers: Callie, sakuya_baby, witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "From clouded sky" by Isole

I can't stand it when he does this. It's like... he knows I'm going to end up watching him across the crowded room, no matter what he's doing. Tonight... it's Toshiya he's doing. Okay, so he's not really fucking him, but if they weren't wearing clothing, it'd be damn close.

Die's vibrant red hair stands out in the crowd, while Toshiya's lanky form attached to him does nothing to make my mind stop reeling. My pants are tight. It keeps me thinking that I shouldn't have worn leather. Die's idea... of course. He fucking dresses me up to the nines and then ignores me the rest of the night.

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him. But I already know the answer. I care more for him than I should... not that he knows that. Hell, he doesn't even know I want to fuck him into the nearest wall. My cock twitches at the thought and I quickly grab my beer, downing another fourth of it. I'm drinking myself under the table... for what? So no one knows I'm far from straight. Nice.

Now that I think about it... the fucking pants probably give me away anyway. Who the hell owns a pair of jet-black skin-tight leather pants and is straight? The studs down the sides probably don't help. But Die didn't say anything about them. He just said I looked 'much better' and dragged me out the door. I wish he'd told me I looked like something he'd want to eat for dinner.

More beer. The solver of all problems. Or not. Now I'm out. I catch the waitress and order another one. As soon as she's gone, I light up what has to be at least my twentieth cigarette of the night. Through the flicker of the flame, I watch Die's body skim down Toshiya's in a lewd display of a dance. I don't know where he picked those moves up at, but I'm tempted to think it was a strip club. My body burns and I have to look away to keep my sanity.

Part of me wishes Kyo and Shinya had agreed to come tonight. The other part of me knows I would have been snapping their heads off if they had. God... I'm so hard up. How long has it been since I last got laid anyway? At least six months. I've been too busy to even come out to a club or anything. Always cooped up in the studio or the house, on tour and running myself ragged. How the hell the others do all this and still have the ability to fuck after it, I have no idea. I always just want to sleep.

Sleep... maybe I should go home and go to bed. Ugg. But that isn't what my body wants and I damn well know it. The waitress appears with my beer and I pay her without thinking about it. I watch her walk off, studying her ass in that small skirt. It does nothing for me tonight. That's great. I'm turning completely gay rather than bi. Good to know. I'll never get laid ever again.

My eyes flick back over to Toshiya and Die just in time to see my red-headed guitarist lick my bassist's neck. Fuck! And why the hell is Toshiya wearing that button-up shirt if he's going to have it hanging off his damn shoulders. He may as well be half naked. Not that my own white shirt is buttoned to the top... but still.

With a groan, I stub out the stupid cigarette and down half my beer in one go. I almost choke on it. I've gotten bad at this. With a sigh, I leave the rest in the glass and set it back down. Okay... so maybe I just need some alone time. But doing it here doesn't appeal to me. Dirty bathrooms never do. I wrinkle my nose and check the time. I've been here about three hours. Maybe if I leave, they'll not care... or notice.

It takes me only one more song to decide I'm leaving. I can't stand the sight of them dry humping each other out there on the floor anymore. I want to be a part of it too badly. Besides, I've seen how Die works. It's just a ploy to get the girls watching him so he can go sex one of them somewhere. Totchi must have just wanted in on the action tonight or something. Usually it's some random guy Die ends up feeling up on the dance floor. That, I could handle. But this... this is too much.

I stand up, downing the rest of my beer and heading for the coat check. After I get my stupid jacket, I head out into the cool night, tugging on the leather and stepping to the curb to hail a cab. I don't feel like walking all the way home with the hard-on of the century in these damn tight pants.

I get in the cab and it pulls away from the curb as I give my address and I flop against the back of the seat. Fuck. That about sums it up. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I want to fuck. Too bad. I'll have to make due with what I've got... my own hand. And maybe that vibrator I know I shouldn't own. The thought excites me and I shift in the seat, impatient to get home now. It's been months since I used it, but now I want it so bad.

We arrive in what has to be record time and I shove a wad of cash at the driver, not caring how much extra I gave him as I stumble out of the car and into my building. The elevator ride seems to take forever, even if it's only a minute or so. By the time I get to my door, my hands are shaking from anticipation. I really am hard-up.

My coat ends up on the floor and my boots across the entry way. I don't even remember to lock the door. It doesn't matter. My shirt comes next, the damn thing falling in front of my dresser in my bedroom as I open it and get out the lube and my toy and toss them on my bed. Shower... I have to shower first. Otherwise it's gross.

The pants give me fits, trying to get them off. It doesn't help that Die talked me into not wearing underwear with them. By the time I get them off, they're inside out and I'm leaning against my bathroom doorframe. Panting, I toss my socks aside and scramble into the shower.

I scrub myself in record time, getting off the small amount of makeup I was wearing and the light stench of booze and cigarettes. I pay careful attention to cleaning myself in all the right areas before I vacate the shower and dry off. I'm still hard and it's starting to ache.

I close my eyes as I rub at my hair, stumbling toward the bedroom. Visions of Die and Toshiya dance behind my eyelids and I moan wantonly. What I wouldn't give to have been in the middle of that. But I know I would have given myself away, my dick betraying me. They do it to pick up girls. I'd have been doing it to get myself off. Pathetic.

All the same, I drop my towel and scramble on the bed, feeling in the dark for my toy. I find it, but the lube seems to have vanished. I make a frustrated sound before giving up. Fine... I'll just use the vibrator function without penetration then. I flick it on and reposition myself on the bed, my legs spread and my torso twisted just enough for me to reach myself in both ways at once.

The first jolt of the vibrator touching my sensitive hole and I'm already moaning like a whore. My hand works over my length quickly as my skin flushes pink. I nudge the tip of the toy in anyway, able to do at least that much without lube. I want it... I want Die's cock in me. Oh god. Toshiya's dick in my mouth. I turn my head to bite at my pillow. If I weren't using both hands, I'd suck on my finger. A little more of the toy slips in and I feel it burning a bit, but I don't really give a shit at this point. My hips buck and I squeeze my eyes shut, no longer caring about anything but the feelings I'm giving myself.

The light flicks on and I damn near scream, startled out of my mind. The vibrator falls to the bed and lays there doing its thing as I yank the covers up over myself and stare at... Die. My world has just collapsed in on itself. My cheeks redden and I make a grab for my toy, trying to get it to turn it off and hide it. But Die beats me to it, grabbing it and smirking first at it and then at me. He turns it off and plops down on my bed, his legs crossed in that stupid feminine manner he uses as he holds it up. "I found him, Totchi!"

I stare at him in horror and then grab the vibrator, this time yanking it from his hands and shoving it under the covers just as Toshiya walks in. Now I'm hiding under the covers like a child. This is ridiculous. How the hell did they get in? I have to know. "Did you pick my fucking lock or what?!"

Toshiya shakes his head, sitting down and looking concernedly at me. "No. It was open. We knocked three times and you didn't answer, so I tried it on a whim."

I could kill myself right now for being the biggest idiot on the planet. Stupid, stupid, stupid! "Fuck."

Die smirks. "I think that's what you were aiming to do."

I glare at him. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

His smile falls away and he frowns at me. "You left without telling us. Then your phone is off. I was worried, so we decided to find you."

"And if I'd been fucking some girl?!" I know I shouldn't be mad... but I am. The two people I was fantasizing about are sitting here on my damn bed... and I'm still hard. I don't know who I want to kill more.

Die laughs and this time, so does Toshiya. "We'd have watched?" Die makes a dive for me and yanks the covers down enough to find the vibrator again, holding it up as I lay under him mortified that I'm now poking him with my dick. "We'd watch this, too!" He turns to look at our bassist. "Wouldn't we?"

Toshiya takes my vibrator from Die and examines it. "So plain." He moves to plop down right beside me and Die, who has still not moved. I start to struggle. "But a surprise all the same. I never expected you to own one." He grins at me.

I shove Die harder. "Get off me!" I'm almost screeching and it sounds horrid to my ears.

Die's strong hands pin mine down. "Fuck, Kao... chill out."

My face is on fire and I feel like I want to just... cease existing. "Get off me."

He pushes his hips down a little and I gasp, my eyes widening. "You don't feel like you want me off you."

I whimper and turn my head away from both of them, but I don't deny it. I don't really want him off me. I'd rather they both get me off. Fine... if he won't get off me, then I'll show him why he should. I yank my hands from his hold and grab his hips, holding him still as I thrust up against him, groaning. "If you... won't leave... I'll just... finish."

Much to my surprise, Die doesn't object. Instead, he bows his head to nip lightly at my neck. "It'd be better if you took the stupid blankets off."

Toshiya chuckles and rolls over. "Hey! I found lube!"

I don't bother to look, I don't care anymore. If they won't leave, then they'll learn why they should. Somehow, I manage to get the covers out of the way, my heart pounding in my chest. Die's body... I get to touch Die's body. A moan rips free of my throat as a heady feeling falls over me. I'm delirious... delirious with want.

Die helps me as my fingers fumble with pushing his shirt up and over his head. His fingers slide down my torso, brushing over my nipples and then going lower, over my hipbones and down to my arousal, fisting it and pumping.

My hips arch and I forget about taking his pants off. I want it so bad. My head falls back and I gasp for each breath, my body shuddering. I hear clothing hitting the floor and feel Die shifting over me, but I don't really think about it. "Oh god... Die..." The words slip from my mouth unbidden.

"Do you want me?" His voice is so much deeper than usual, filled with arousal in a manner I've never heard it before. It's sexy... in a way a girl could never be.

"Yes." I don't care anymore that I'm not supposed to want this. He wants me or he wouldn't be touching me. It doesn't even matter that Toshiya is here. I crack my eyes open. Maybe Toshiya wants it, too?

Die lets go of my arousal and gently pats my thigh. "Get on your hands and knees and I'll show you something you'll really like."

I shudder, but I move to do as he asks. Whatever Die wants is fine with me. As soon as I'm in position, his hands spread my ass cheeks and I feel his hot breath against the small of my back. He kisses there, the action gentle as he trails his tongue down, further and further until it's between my cheeks, teasing at my hole. I moan, my back arching.

My body is shaking, it feels so good. I don't know why he'd want to do it, but I can't bring myself to ask. Hell, I can barely breathe. My cock twitches as he spears his tongue into me. I cry out as the slick muscle penetrates me over and over. So much better than I'd ever imagined it could be. It feels like heaven burning inside me.

The bed creaks and I open my eyes and lift my head. Toshiya's naked and aroused and just inches from my face. His hand caresses my cheek and then pushes my hair back to reveal my face, which I'm sure is burning with arousal. My eyes fall on his cock and I swallow thickly. He's hard and right there. Does he want me to-

The thought is cut off as he leans down to kiss me quickly and then whispers in my ear. "Will you suck me, Kaoru?"

I nod, not even thinking about how much of a whore this makes me. My first time with a man and it ends up being two at once. He pushes his dick against my lips and I open my mouth, taking it just as I'd imagined I would while I was alone. I can't take all that much of him, but he doesn't seem to care, he just lets me suck on him as I please.

Die draws away from my ass, licking me one last time and I whimper. He swats my ass. "You showered... you taste good rather than like ass sweat." So lewd... and so very Die. "Give me that, Totchi." They both move around a bit and then there's something cold and wet pushing at my ass. I cry out as I'm invaded by it, finding that I know the feeling well enough. It's my vibrator.

Die turns it on and starts fucking me with it, one strong arm holding my middle and his cock pressing against the back of my thigh. He's hard and I revel in that fact. He wants me. Die wants me. And then all I can see is blinding light as he hits my prostate. I let out a sound I didn't know I could make and forget to be sucking Toshiya as my body tingles.

When I think I can't take it anymore, he pulls the toy out and tosses it aside, managing to turn it off somehow. Before I know it, his warm length is pressing into me. I gasp, pulling away from Toshiya's cock to bow my head, waiting until he's seated inside me. I moan, the sound whorish. But I don't care. I really don't fucking care.

His hand slides down to grasp my cock and he strokes me as he kisses my shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

I shake my head. "N-no."

"Does it feel good?" His voice is nothing but sexual.

"Yes." I hiss the answer out as I push my cock into his hand. I can't believe I'm doing this. He's inside me. Deep inside me.

"How do you want it?" He nips my shoulder while Toshiya pushes my hair back from my face again.

"Hard and fast." I hesitate, but then say it anyway. "Make me scream."

Both of them groan in the most sexual of manners, but then Die's moving, his cock sliding out and slamming back in. I gasp, shuddering. It feels so different from having the hard plastic of my toy in me... so much better. His hand resumes moving on my own hardness and I whimper just as Toshiya lifts my head up and presses his dick to my mouth again.

I flick my tongue out, tasting him before I let him back in, my mouth closing around the stiffened flesh and sucking hard. He moans as I let my tongue wander over his cock, thinking of how I like it when a girl does certain things to me. His hand tightens my hair as Die's fist tightens around my cock, pumping me faster, his cock driving into me harder and harder.

The coil inside me tightens until I can't stand it anymore. A muffled scream rips free from my throat and my body jerks hard as I cum harder than I've ever cum before. My ass clenches down around Die's dick and then spasms as I empty my load on my pinstripe comforter. Die's hand milks me until I have no more to give and then his hand comes to hold me steady as he resumes fucking me as fast as he can.

I suck hard on Toshiya, my tongue flicking over the slit just as his hips jerk. He pulls out and holds my head still, moaning and sounding far more like a slut than I did as he sprays his warm cum over my face. I shut my eyes tight, feeling Die's rhythm falter.

"Kao... oh fuck... Kao... where do you want it?" Die's voice sounds like he's having to force himself to talk, the sound of it strained between his panting breaths.

"In me." I want to feel it. I trust him implicitly or I'd never ask for it that way.

He slams into me a few more times and then lets out something close to a growl as he buries himself in me. I can feel his length pulse and the warmth of his cum fill me. It feels nothing like I ever imagined. It feels so intimate... so _right_.

All too soon, it's over and he's pulled out of me, tugging me down on the bed with him. Toshiya cleans up my face with some tissue and then leans down and kisses me. "Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd like it in your mouth."

I give him a rueful smile, not even bothering to open my eyes. I'm too tired. "It's fine."

Die holds me close, nuzzling my neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?"

"No."

"Too fucking long," he whispers.

I let my hand cover his and I squeeze it a little. "You can have me now."

He smiles against my neck. "For good?"

I nod and he holds me closer. I'm not sure what I just agreed to... but I'm sure I won't have a problem with it, no matter what it is.

Toshiya puts the blanket over all three of us and I just snuggle down in it, tired as all hell, the scent of booze, cigarettes, and sex surrounding us. It's... calming.

 **The End**  
Fuuuuucckkkkkk... excuse me while I go um... yeah. *cough*  



End file.
